the red thread
by giselle of the fire
Summary: i'm sorry i can't be on the other side of yours. /skyemiles, skyeward


**the red thread**

**/skye miles, future skye ward if you squint.**

**i don't own anything.**

* * *

When she was little, she would read stories about the gods and fate and everything about Chinese mythology. It's not like she was _interested_, she just had nothing else to do. Sometimes, these stories stuck with her and sometimes she would be making the most unnecessary connections to these stories from her real life happenings.

x

When she first met Miles, she was probably the most psychologically and emotionally damaged a person can be. He helped her and pulled her out of the hell she put herself in.

After a while, she began to think back to an old story, about something called the red thread.

She told him about it only once.

"It's just some old Chinese myth saying that those who are destined to be together are connected to each other by a red string tied to their pinky. It said that the string may stretch and tangle, but it will never break." She sounded silly telling him this story but when she looked up at him, she saw a light in his eyes that [she knew] was only for her.

He took hold of her hand and his thumbs rubbed circles on her palm.

"Then I hope you're on the other end of my red string." He says and her heart flutters and she's never felt this way before and she thinks, _This is such a beautiful feeling._

x

She was supposed to come back home to him after talking to Mike Peterson, but she had been captured by SHIELD.

Although being contained and kept under watch, she managed to tell Miles that she was safe and that she'd get out of this herself.

x

When she first saw him, she saw a darkness in his eyes. The same darkness she felt and saw in herself many years ago.

There's a tug at her pinky.

x

She finds her way back to Miles, only to be caught by the team.

They had interrogated him and he confessed to having sold the information Skye had given him.

She felt hurt.

He told her why he did it and at that point she wanted to cry because she felt so helpless and she hadn't known that Miles was doing this for them. For _her._

x

She catches Miles alone to talk to him.

Only, she doesn't talk and they just stand there holding hands. Skye's head is down and he's looking at her while his thumb rubs _those damn circles _on her palm again.

"Skye-" He begins, but was cut off.

She shakes her head and chokes on a breath and he knows that she's crying.

He pulls her hands to his face and kisses her knuckles in hopes that it will help comfort her.

She cries even more when he pulls her close to him and pushes back her stray hairs.

He cares. She knows that. He's always cared.

"Look at me." He says.

It took her so much courage just to even lift her head up.

Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks wet.

He smiles at her, one hand on her cheek and one holding hers.

"I'm sorry I can't be on the other side of your string."

Her cries turn into sobs and she feels a heavy weight in her heart.

"You're always going to be mine, though. To me, you're always going to be on the other side of my string. I'm sorry I just can't be yours." He says.

She feels his lips on her forehead and she thinks, _It burns, it fucking burns._

x

Someone was on the balcony listening to them, confused.

x

Skye goes to bed at night, heavy with emotions.

She thinks about what Miles said to her.

She can be his soul mate but he can't be hers.

She thinks that's impossible. Absolutely fucking impossible.

And then she see Ward pass by her bunker [she left it open a little bit, because she needed the air] and she could have sworn there was a flash of red.

She looks at her own hand and sees a little red knot on her pinky. _I'm going crazy, _she thinks.

x

As she drifts off to sleep, there's a voice resonating in her head.

"Just like how Miles pulled you out of your hell, you need to get _someone _else away from his demons."

* * *

a/n: sorry this is so sloppy haha. i wrote it one late night when i just kept thinking about the chinese legend of the red thread. hope you enjoyed.

xoxo

G


End file.
